


I've got a hole in my chest that you might just fill

by legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Canon Compliant, Changkyun is a demonic wolf spirit, Cuddles, Flesh eating, Fluff, Kihyun is a ghoul, Kihyun's a Tokyo Ghoul ghoul guys, Kinda, Light Masochism, M/M, Making Out, Scars, Serious Injuries, Sex, Snippet FIc, Snippets, Tears, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Violence, Vore, a bit of gore tbh, a destroyed living room, also kinda - Freeform, but no lasting damage, but they heal, changing POVs bc I love pain, changki rise, changkyun's hungry, couldn't be helped, how to write POVs srsly, is it light now, is vore guys, kihyun's thirsty, kinda a Tokyo Ghoul AU but not really, kinda supernatural i guess, lots of destroyed bed sheets, no permanent injuries, power bottom kihyun, the members have seen some shit, there's a plot tho, this got so long omg how did that happen, this is the softest shit almost always immediately followed by the nasty, trust me - Freeform, unspecified start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: Changkyun might be the freak munching Kihyun, but Kihyun's the freak getting off on it.





	I've got a hole in my chest that you might just fill

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who clicked on this story even after reading the tags, hello :D  
> There'll be changing POVs, also constant switching between past and present, pre-relationship and established relationship. This is a snippet fic, it has a plot, but it's written in snippets.  
> I won’t apologize for this, this is my new baby.  
> I tweaked the mechanics of being a ghoul in this to my liking, so it isn't 100% correct with the manga. Also, a short explanation, a kagune is a ghoul’s weapon that is a part of them and each ghoul has a different kagune. In case you get interested after reading this, I highly recommend you to check out the manga or the anime.  
> I really enjoyed trying this kind of fic out, vore is definitely not something common in fics, so I hope you can enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Though, if you feel uncomfortable at any point while reading, please don't hesitate to stop reading. There is no shame in not enjoying something, especially with something like this. 
> 
> My friend looked over this, and I proof read it myself, though there'll be no guarantee that all mistakes are gone.

 

 

With a sigh, Hyunwoo turns to Changkyun. “Changkyun, what do _you_ want to eat today?”

Before the rapper could so much as open his mouth, Minhyuk and Jooheon were screeching bloody murder.

“Don't! Ask! _Him!_ ”

“Hyung!”

“His opinion doesn't count in this house anymore!”

“It bears no weight!”

“Y'know, freedom of speech is a human right?” Hyungwon murmurs in a bored drawl.

“We don't care!” The terror twins shout at once. Changkyun has kept his mouth carefully shut the entire time, watching the shouting match expectantly unfold.

Hyunwoo sighs again. “Changkyun, _do_ you want to eat something today?“

Changkyun glances at Kihyun who has been steadfastly ignoring the conversation and has been focused on his mobile game, though as if he feels the look he glances over into those purposefully wide puppy eyes. With a roll of his own eyes he nods and turns back to his game.

Satisfied, Changkyun turns back and grins at all of them, much to the chagrin of Minhyuk and Jooheon, those two already bemoaning what will happen.

“Kihyun.”

 

**MX**

 

It had been an awkward revelation conversation for all of them.

Their manager had set them down a couple of weeks after No.Mercy and demanded they _talked._

“There are things you,” he had gestured to Changkyun’s six hyungs, “don't know about him,” he had pointed to Changkyun, who had been sitting stiff and tense in his seat (so had been Kihyun, but Changkyun hadn't been focused on him that time). “But also, there are things he,“ Changkyun, “doesn't know about you, “ once again the hyungs. “So talk. And you all know what exactly I mean.”

Changkyun had shifted in his seat, confused and uncomfortable and it hadn't reassured him that his hyungs had looked like that as well.

No one had been willingly to start so with an exasperated sigh the manager had looked at Changkyun.

Changkyun hadn't wanted to. He had shown and given the barest minimum of information to the company and he hadn't been willing _at all_ to share it with the people who very likely will forever hold a grudge against him.

With a clearly uncomfortable expression on his face (he truly hadn't bothered with a poker face) he had skimmed the faces of his hyungs, all guarded though some actually curious, and taken a deep breath.

And another.

And another.

Christ he hadn't been so nervous in a _long_ time and the longer he had dragged it out the more difficult it became. So, mentally bracing himself against even more backlash, he had closed his eyes and willed his aura into existence, allowing his ears to show and his eyes to change their shape. He had blocked out anything that might disrupt his concentration but a sudden big, menacing presence had him quickly open his eyes again.

Staring at him were two bleeding red-black eyes and a veiny red, pulsating, huge serrated knife was right outside of his field of vision.

Changkyun might be a demon wolf spirit but _holy fucking shit_ he had never seen something so terrifying before.

He had jerked back with a yell that had been tinged with his spirit voice, distinctly aware that it had caused the others to emit startled cries as well.

Kihyun (and holy shit that terrifyingly beautiful (what?) creature had been _Kihyun)_ had followed him scrambling along the floor _away_ from Kihyun.

“Whawhawhawhattt holy freaking- oh my _god,_ hyung, no, Kihyun-ssi, no, Kihyun-hyu--!” Changkyun had slammed into the wall, wide eyes fixed on the unnatural face (oh the irony) in front of him that had come to a _very_ close stop in front of his own face.

There had been another bout of silence, though that one had been tension filled and thick with anticipation. Kihyun hadn't moved but also had not removed his red murder weapon and Changkyun had just been very afraid for his life (he had temporarily forgotten that he was an all powerful wolf entity that could rip apart anyone he wanted. Not even a being such as Kihyun could win against him. But he had forgotten that tiny fact, simply because Kihyun was fucking terrifying).

“Will… you kill me?”

The fact that he had basically whined that question (not his proudest moments but he really, genuinely thought Kihyun would kill him) paired with the question itself had made the tension drop in an instant and Kihyun had quickly made his tentacle of doom and the devil eyes disappear to cradle his face.

“Oh my god no, of course not Changkyun, you were just suddenly emitting an aura of incredible badness that I just reacted.”

At those words Changkyun had made his own powers disappear as well, and he had slumped against the wall, the relief that nobody's going to hurt him so sudden he closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft small hands caressing his face.

Wait.

“An aura of… badness?”

Kihyun had turned an impressive shade of red and snatched his hands so quickly from Changkyun’s face as if he had gotten burnt.

“Listen you little- you don't just start changing into, whatever you are, without a warning!”

“How could I know you're some kind of devil monster that would attack me?! Usually people run _away_ when they see me!”

For the third time a hush had fallen over the room, the others moving again now that the situation has been deemed safe, shifting in their seats. Kihyun's face had darkened, though it didn't seem directed at Changkyun, the way he stared at the wall with furrowed eyebrows.

Their manager had clapped into his hands, startling everyone. He had looked pale and his hands had been trembling, most likely as terrified as they all have been at the sudden supernatural display, but his voice had been steady and firm: “Now that we've revealed your two secrets, you can go back to the dorm and get to know each other better. We'll even give you the day off so that you you can get the most important questions and facts out of the way. Please be on time tomorrow for practice.” And with those words he had quickly left the room.

 

**MX**

 

They did talk. At some point. They never really _sat down_ in an anonymous Supernatural-Beings-With-Friends-circle, but they _talked_ , bit by bit. Asked questions. Changkyun had thought that it might be somewhat easy to adjust to him because they had known a Yoo Kihyun for quite a long time already, but as it turned out, they didn't know a lot about Kihyun either, and definitely not enough to deal with another supernatural being in their round.

On one hand they all were on the same page this way, getting to know each other, learning how to navigate around each other. Kihyun was a ghoul, technically dead, and Changkyun came from an ancient family line that were descendents of a demonic wolf spirit.

On the other hand though, Changkyun was jittery around Kihyun while Kihyun himself was constantly on edge, because apparently both of them haven’t been in contact with another supernatural being in years and they didn’t know how to _act_.

Changkyun wondered what, exactly, Kihyun was. He never heard of a ghoul before, a word that Kihyun himself only reluctantly uttered before shutting down and not saying anything anymore. Was he ashamed? Or was he only uncomfortable talking about it? What does he eat? Does he need sleep? How does he fit among humans? Changkyun had so many questions, but Kihyun didn’t want to answer, and the others were, for the beginning, satisfied with the small amount of information both supernatural beings offered to them.

 

**MX**

 

The first time Changkyun chomped down onto one of Hyunwoo’s biceps was after a grueling dance practice, when the boy was so exhausted that he couldn't hide it anymore and Hyunwoo just had to invitingly pat his shoulder for Changkyun to flop down onto it in the van and seemingly not giving a single fuck about what they might think of him.

Not that anyone held it over him when he was tired. They all were, and they all had stopped criticizing him long ago for every small mistake. Not that it had ever been justified anyway. Sure, occasionally someone would get fed up with repeating the same steps again and again and again because someone else just didn't seem to get them right, that happened not that seldomly, but gone were the days when they had been angry and afraid and had let it all out on the poor kid.

Kihyun knew that Changkyun was a light sleeper, as the boy had groaned out one morning that Minhyuk and Jooheon were still loud when they tried to be quiet and that he couldn’t sleep. It had been a rare moment of him speaking his mind or admitting something bothered him which had made Minhyuk squeal that, really, defeated the purpose of Changkyun telling him that he was too loud, but his red ears as Minhyuk had earnestly promised to try to be more quiet when Changkyun wanted to sleep had showed that he hadn’t minded the attention that much. Though him being a light sleeper meant that he couldn’t even sleep in the van despite his exhaustion, and when outside some cars honked and their manager cursed his way through evening traffic, Hyunwoo shifted slightly to bring up Changkyun’s hood and tucked him back into his shoulder. Kihyun stared as the rapper turned his face away from the light and strongly suspected that he was blushing, and that warmed his cold dead heart.

Due to traffic they were already way past the estimated dinner time and Hoseok started to whine about being hungry, soon joined by Jooheon and Hyungwon. Kihyun wanted to yell at them to shut up as he saw (because he was still watching Changkyun, much to the amusement of their leader who was not so subtly grinning at him, the little shit) Changkyun turn his entire body as if he wanted to disappear in Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Without thinking about it, Kihyun got out of his seat and sat down on the other side of the maknae, leaning over and adjusting the hood so that he could peer at his face.

“Are you hungry, Changkyun-ah?”

The rapper nodded, nose brushing the exposed skin of Hyunwoo’s shoulder, causing their leader to lightly twitch at the surely tickling sensation. Kihyun wanted to coo.

“What do you want to eat?” he continued to ask, absentmindedly stroking over the fabric of the hoodie where it covered the back of Changkyun’s neck.

“Kihyun, will you make something?” Minhuyk hollered from the front of the van and Kihyun really wanted to strangle him in that moment.

“We’ll get late anyway, let’s just make food at home.” Jooheon pined in, pout clearly audible in his voice.

“Let’s make ramyun, that’s the easiest thing at the moment.”

“Not ramyun again, Hoseok-hyung!”

“Hyungwonnie, you can never eat enough ramyun.”

“If you want to eat ramyun then make it yourself!” Kihyun snapped at them but it got ignored, and he knew that he will end up making it for them anyway. He glared at Minhyuk as he laughed at the empty threat.

A soft but sharp exhale from his right made him turn back to the sight of Changkyun with his teeth in Hyunwoo’s arm, eyes half-lidded. Everything suddenly froze around him, even the others seemed to have quietened down and no one moved. Hyunwoo was calm but his shoulders were tensed, muscles surely hard against Changkyun’s teeth but the boy was unbothered, moving his jaws slightly before he let off and moved back, into Kihyun’s hand that was still near his nape, leaving slightly red teeth marks on Hyunwoo’s golden skin.

The only sounds in the van were from the engine and the other cars outside. Changkyun slumped against the seat, one sweater covered hand coming up to rub one of his eyes, muttering a “Sorry”.

“Why did you do that, Changkyun-ah?” Hyunwoo’s voice was so _calm_. Steady and relaxed despite what just happened. Changkyun shrugged and folded a bit into himself, as if he wanted to disappear in his hoodie.

“‘m hungry.”

Kihyun’s mouth moved on autopilot, as he assumed would surely become the norm as far as Im Changkyun was concerned.

“We’ll be home soon, and then I’ll make some food.”

“Do we have meat?” His voice was tired and sleep-riddled and he sounded so unbothered, despite making himself as small as he possibly could, as if he didn’t just go and bite down on someone’s arm.

“We’ll go buy some.”

“Okay.”

This was something they need to talk about. If it were literally any other kind of Im Changkyun, an Im Changkyun that was human, then they could pass this off as a strange quirk. But this was an Im Changkyun that housed a centuries old demonic wolf spirit. Kihyun didn’t know a lot about demon spirits (like, nothing at all), but he assumed that they probably shouldn’t get hungry for long. Changkyun hadn’t said anything in regards to keeping and losing control, but in general he hadn’t said a lot about himself, as Kihyun also hadn’t explained a lot himself.

They should probably start with that.

 

**MX**

 

“So what does Kihyunnie taste like?” Minhyuk, asks, eagerly leaning over the couch. Kihyun props himself up on his arms (his elbows dig on either side into Changkyun’s shoulders, and he suppresses a wince) and looks at Changkyun as well, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Changkyun hums, letting his eyes rove over his hyung’s body, remembering the taste of his skin and flesh. “It's…” he licks his lips and Kihyun's eyes drop to his tongue, “...kinda tasteless.”

Kihyun’s face falls so fast as Minhyuk barks out a laugh.

“No, hyung, don't get me wrong-” Changkyun hurries to explain, lifting his arms to keep Kihyun close as he starts to pull away, a pout forming on his face, “-it's not that you're _not_ delicious, but, you're a _ghoul,_ your flesh tastes different than human flesh!”

“You know what humans taste like?” Minhyuk asks in shock.

They all freeze.

Changkyun's eyes are wide open, slipping off Kihyun's incredulous face and towards the ceiling. He tries to come up with a good explanation that won't send his hyungs running immediately. Trying to swallow his rising panic, he starts to explain: “... well. Err…”

There was a very uncomfortable silence in the room.

“Well, you could say, ehm, aah…” Changkyun’s eyes jump from one point of the ceiling to another, as if it holds the answer to the universe. Which it doesn't. He fixes his stare on a potted plant somewhere to his right. “Wooki might have… a scar.”

Silence.

Kihyun's voice echoes loudly in the silent room.

“Wooki.”

“Yeah.“

“Why?”

Changkyun swallows again.

“Well, you know, I might have been, a few years ago when I first arrived in Seoul, when I dropped out of school, I might have been… starving a bit and Wooki might have just found me in an alley. Hungry. Starving.”

The loaded silence doesn't go away and maybe Changkyun should start thinking about leaving the country. Wooki surely never really held it over him, after he got medical treatment and an explanation. The boy still teases him about it and brings it up when he wants something, but other than that he was really chill about the matter. Which, really, that's fucked up as well.

“So what does human flesh taste like?” Kihyun leans down again, voice calm and face unreadable, _very_ close and Changkyun can feel the blush rising on his own face.

“Erm, very, juicy? Like, Wooki was still in school then so he ate, like, _not_ instant food and he was _really_ tasty, there was like a taste _explosion_ in my mouth-”

“And what do I taste like?”

Changkyun sees Minhyuk pushing away from the couch, leaving with a disgusted expression, though his murmured “Pervert” reassures him that his disgust is directed at Kihyun, not Changkyun.

“Your flesh doesn't really have its own taste, hyung, it's more bland in comparison.”

“Hmm.”

“But, but it's addictive! Like, I had to get used to it but now I can't imagine eating something else! And-” he swallows again as Kihyun lowers his head to his neck, running his teeth over the vein Changkyun hasn't realized must be very prominent right now with how worked up he is, “-and, you're really chewy. I chew and chew and I can't get enough of you.”

“Remind me to not let you suck my dick for a while.”

“Wha- _why?! “_

Kihyun abruptly pushes himself away, putting all his weight on Changkyun’s still sore shoulders ( _“It_ hurts, _hyung!”)_

“I won't let your mouth anywhere near _there_ if you can chew at me for hours, Changkyun!”

 

**MX**

 

The first _real_ biting incident happened around the end of 2015. Rush promotions were hard and exhausting, together with preparations of special stages for music shows, K-Con and the award shows. They weren't winning any prizes, Changkyun and then Minhyuk hurt their legs, they still weren't allowed phones and contact to their families.

It took a toll on Changkyun. He had been jittery for a while, itching to talk to his parents or brother about _something_ that he didn't want to share with the others. It must have been something concerning his wolf demon so they all really couldn't help, but they still offered, though apparently it didn't help and only furthered Changkyun being restless and easily agitated. It especially drove Kihyun up the wall because as the only other supernatural being he _felt_ Changkyun’s tension and as much as he loved the younger boy it made him go crazy.

At one award show Changkyun almost lost it, only Kihyun's more than forceful arm managed to teter him to reality and not go full on demon on everyone. As soon as they got home that day, Kihyun exploded.

“Changkyun, _talk_ to us, to _me_ if you want, but talk!”

The others hung back since the tension between the two supernatural beings was strong enough to be even felt by them. Hoseok inched closer to Minhyuk while Minhyuk hobbled close to Hyunwoo. Jooheon and Hyungwon were ready to try to intervene any minute, but they were wary as well.

Changkyun didn't say anything, didn't even turn around, just stared at the wall with his ears exposed and tail hovering in the air, swishing slowly and menacing around. And, of course, Kihyun wasn't in any mood to just accept the silent brooding.

“Goddammit Im Changkyun, stop your pity party and turn around!”

The wolf ears twitched and Changkyun slowly turned around, eyes transformed and jaws tensed. A collective shiver went through the humans watching from the side, since they had never seen Changkyun this transformed before. The rapper still didn't speak and Kihyun had enough.

He determinedly stalked forward but stopped once Changkyun actually _growled_ at him, opting a stance that said it all: defensive, ready to attack.

Kihyun saw red.

He flew forward, knocking Changkyun into the wall with a loud crash and impulsively wrenched his forearm into the wolf's mouth as those sharp teeth snapped at him.

Changkyun clamped his teeth down on the flesh and bit him hard.

Kihyun's kagune manifested in an instant though he gave a short pained yell and ripped his arm away. Though instead of letting him go Changkyun only bit harder and ripped a chunk of flesh right out of the arm.

A short moment of dead silence fell over the dorm, only Changkyun’s chewing sounds were audible and the flow of Kihyun's blood onto the floor.

Kihyun screamed. Though instead of backing away he jumped at Changkyun again, his kagune ripping at the boy's clothing who was not prepared for a counter attack, breaking more than one shelf in the process. Kihyun slammed him down and held, with his hand coated in blood from the wound, Changkyun by the throat, kagune close to his vulnerable throat.

Kihyun whimpered and grunted in pain but continued to hold the wolf down, blood seeping through their clothes and dripping onto the floor.

It took a while until Changkyun calmed down and managed to push the spirit back again, but once he did, horror and regret were the first emotions on his face.

“Hyung…” he croaked through the still tight grip around his throat

“Are you back?”

“Hyung…!” Desperation tinged Changkyun’s voice.

“Are. You. Back.”

“Yes, yes I am, oh my god hyung, your _arm_ -!”

Kihyun loosened his grip on Changkyun's throat but didn't let go, dropping his head and forcefully knocking their foreheads together. Changkyun winced but didn't say anything, staring tearfully at Kihyun and the still bleeding wound.

Kihyun whimpered for a while, not moving from his position. His kagune still hovered in the air and when Hyunwoo wanted to move, it whirled around and threateningly pointed at him.

“Kihyun-ah, I want to get the first-aid kit.”

“No need.”

Changkyun wanted to say something but Kihyun hushed him, eyes closed.

“Just… let me rest for a bit.”

A silence once again fell over them, disrupted by the sound of someone falling to the ground.

“Oh god Jooheon fainted!” Hyungwon exclaimed, trying to get him to sit up. “Kihyun, could we _please_ move without your watchdog tentacle trying to kill us?!”

“Sorry.” The kagune vanished and the humans started to move, avoiding the pile of blood and destruction around the two supernatural beings.

Kihyun felt Changkyun starting to shake and he tiredly peeked through his eyes only to see the boy crying silently, avoiding Kihyun's eyes and the wound, glancing at the destruction around them. Jooheon and Hoseok were the only ones who saw Changkyun cry before and any remaining anger at the boy for not controlling his demon escapes Kihyun's thoughts. Instead it was replaced by a fierce wave of protective feelings, and he closed the small distance between them to kiss him.

Changkyun didn't fight it. It was a simple touch of lips to lips, feather light and barely any movement. Kihyun kissed his mouth and then over his cheeks, following the trail of tears while he felt his wound slowly knitting itself back together. After he pecked Changkyun’s nose he touched their foreheads together again, this time gently and carefully, capturing Changkyun’s eyes.

“It'll be alright, I promise. I'll heal and we'll talk and we'll make sure this won't happen again, okay?”

Changkyun nodded, looking small and fragile, just like when he was first introduced to them. Kihyun vowed to himself that he won't ever let Changkyun feel again like he wasn't welcomed, even when he didn't listen and ripped his arm muscles out. All that didn't matter because his tears and regret were real. The boy sniffed and nodded again when suddenly his eyes widened.

“You'll… heal?” His voice was rough, and trembled around the edges, but hopeful. Kihyun smiled and nuzzled another kiss against Changkyun’s lips.

“Yes I'll heal. You eating a piece of me hurts and bleeds like a bitch, but I'll heal.” Changkyun glanced at the wound and it had stopped bleeding, already looking less like a fresh flesh wound and more like it had a few weeks to heal already. He sagged against the floor, relief starkly evident on his face with a new batch of tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey hey hey, none of that now, everything’ll be okay.”

Changkyun nodded and shakily exhaled.

Kihyun groaned as he righted himself on top of Changkyun, his muscles protesting the tensed position for that long. His right arm smarted viciously but he ignored it, making space for Changkyun to sit up as well. The boy glanced again around at the chaos they've made and his face darkened as he looked at all the blood.

“I'll clean all this up.”

“ _We_ will clean all this up, kkukkung.”

“But-!”

“This is _my_ blood, and also _my_ kagune that made these welts into the furniture. We'll rope the others into helping as well and you'll explain what's going on, okay?”

Changkyun grimaced but nodded, looking decidedly uncomfortable and guilty. As Kihyun stood up and held out his not injured arm out for the rapper to take, pulling him up and suddenly they were very close to each other, he remembered his impulsive kisses. And blushed. Intensely.

Changkyun's face went through a series of expressions, bewilderment, confusion, guilt and curiosity when his eyes widened and his own ears started to turn a fetching shade of red. Kihyun's first instinct was to back away, to deny it had happened but Changkyun's hand in his own felt too right, too comfortable that he couldn't bring himself to pretend nothing happened.

They stood in their bloodied and destroyed living room like a pair of idiots, blushing like crazy but not letting go of each other's hands. Though, speaking of blood, their clothes were sticky with it and _reeked_. Kihyun grimaced down at them with disgust.

“We should change. And wash.”

 

**MX**

 

“One of the many possible ways to christen a new apartment, you two, ” Minhyuk chirped from where he lounged at the kitchen table, his leg propped up in Hoseok’s lap. Hyungwon gave a dramatic slow clap.

 

**MX**

 

“So, hyung what do _you_ need to survive, exactly?”

To be really fucking honest, Changkyun was terrified of asking Kihyun that question. Especially after biting a chunk out of his arm and chewing it like it was your regular beef tartare. Despite them all being kind of understanding about him and not asking questions at first, he still owed them actual answers, and they had danced around this subject for more than half a year already. Him withholding these crucial information about himself had resulted in a wrecked and bloody living room, and the trauma of one Lee Jooheon, so, he really had to come clean. Explaining that he needed meat to survive wasn’t all that hard, but explaining that he started to lose control like this because they hadn’t eaten meat in weeks and his wolf demon _craves_ meat 24/7 was a _tiny bit_ more nerve wracking. Because what exactly are they supposed to do when he needed meat on a kind of regular basis unless they wanted him to redecorate once more?

The solution was simple: get him meat. Their managers were informed, his parents contacted, he went through a very uncomfortable conversation with the CEO but in the end they will eat a lot more meat from now on and thus there will be a lot less blood. Win-win, and everyone was happy.

It made Changkyun indescribably curious how _a ghoul_ worked.

“Why are you asking, Changkyun?” Kihyun, Changkyun found out, really really disliked being open about himself, especially when it came to him being a ghoul. It made Changkyun want to crack him open.

“Because I need meat. And now that I thought about it, I never really see you eat anything else than chicken or any other kind of meat as well. It makes me curious, hyung.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Evasive.  

“You _regenerated_ , hyung. That kind of energy has to come from somewhere.”

“Changkyun.” A warning. Changkyun bit his lip, tasting Kihyun’s flesh on his tongue and feeling how the tendons ripped under his teeth. The blood that tasted utterly different from human blood, bland and rich in nothingness, filling his mouth, and he knew he was addicted now. Addicted to Yoo Kihyun.

“Hyung, if _you_ don’t need meat, we can save money and effort by just letting _me_ eat you.”

That got his attention. Kihyun indeed is one dramatic fucker, but the way he whirled around with that glint in his eyes had Changkyun shuddering and his stomach in knots in the most pleasant way. Fuck him, his hyung is gorgeously dangerous and deadly. And he needed more of him.

“You heal, hyung. I need meat.”

“Should I rip your chest open so you will know how much you taking a chunk right out of me hurts?”

Oh, Changkyun is so gone. The warning and aggression in Kihyun’s eyes was real though, a clear sign of danger and although Changkyun really, really wanted to push, he knew better.

He relaxed his shoulders, the table in-between them reassuring him that he at least had a bit of an advantage, should Kihyun snap and jump over to rip his head off.

“I’m sorry, hyung. But I lost control once and I should have know that it would be better to tell you all about it. I don’t want the same to happen to you.”

“ _I_ can control myself, thank you very much.” Prideful, oh so prideful. The way he spit the words smarted but Changkyun deserved that.

“I thought the same.”

“Don’t make me the same--!” He snapped his mouth shut, teeth audibly clinking together, and intently frowned down at the kitchen counter he had been wiping. Changkyun swallowed around his dry throat, an ugly feeling rising inside him as he tried to not let those words affect him.

“Hyung.” Kihyun’s entire body tensed up as he made a move to walk around the table, even though he hadn’t even been looking at him, so Changkyun stayed where he was. Waiting. He had a feeling that he will spend a lot of time in his life waiting for Yoo Kihyun, but right in this moment, he _wanted_ to wait.

“Hyung, you kissed me.” This could be the moment Kihyun walked away, fed up with the conversation and wanting to avoid it for as long as possible. Changkyun wouldn’t stop him, despite the ache that settled in his chest at the thought that Kihyun might actually do that.

Kihyun didn’t though. He was still tense but looked up to glance at Changkyun through his fringe, soft brown hair hanging in his eyes, vulnerability guarded by heavy iron bars that reflect the light in those pretty eyes. Changkyun swallowed again, throat still dry.

“Hyung, I didn’t push you away.”

All the air in the room seemed to suddenly rush out through both of their bodies, Kihyun slumping against the corner and Changkyun had to steady himself on the table, desperately watching his hyung’s every move. It felt as if he would die should he look away.

After what felt like an eternity Kihyun looked back at him again.

“You could survive by only eating me?”

“In terms of meat, yeah. I can eat all kinds of food, but the demon needs meat.” Kihyun nodded tiredly, rubbing between his eyes.

“What about you, hyung?”

“I… need meat. Only, meat, for that matter.”

Changkyun had started to lean over the table, wide eyes fixed onto Kihyun, and when his hyung looked at him again he managed a small, tired smile at the way Changkyun stared at him.

“I can control it, don’t worry. Meat is just the only substance I can digest.”

Meat, just as himself. They can work with that.

 

**MX**

 

“Alright, let’s try this then.” Kihyun actually looked less than enthusiastic about figuring out the logistics of him being eaten, but he was the one who dragged them down onto the bed, towels spread out around them, determined to shoulder through it. Changkyun would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t hammer like crazy in his chest, and that Kihyun doing this for him didn’t engulf him in warmth.

He gingerly followed his hyung down onto the towels, the clothes on their bodies old and worn out so that they can be thrown away should they get really messy. Kihyun didn’t like messes, and Changkyun remembered the hassle of cleaning up the living room when he lost control, so he vowed to be as meticulous and clean as possible.

“Where would be best for you?”

“That’s up to you, hyung. Everything now is up to you. How deep I can bite, where I can bite. It’s your body.” Kihyun frowned again, just like that day in the kitchen when Changkyun confronted him. He pondered, pouting his lips and Changkyun felt like combusting because he was about to eat his adorable hyung who also is an all powerful ghoul that could rip him to shreds if Changkyun let him. And even though Changkyun was and will always be more powerful, he would let Kihyun tear into him in a heartbeat.

He really _was_ whipped.

 

**MX**

 

Kihyun contemplated how often and in what extent he might need his left lower arm for the next few hours, and decided that he could spare it. Trying to swallow his nerves down he held it out, keenly watching Changkyun's every move as the rapper gently took his arm in his hands, holding it as if it was something precious. They must make such a ridiculous picture surely, this entire situation was ridiculous, really, and when Changkyun started softly stroking over the soft hairs on his arm Kihyun jerked in his grip and was hard pressed to throw him onto the ground and leave.

The demon fucking chuckled at the reaction, grinning brightly, effectively making the tension in the room disappear.

“Just get on with it, Changkyun.” Kihyun huffed.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Nobody wants to have chunks eaten out of them, Kyunnie.”

For some reason Changkyun's eyes widened and he looked between their bodies again, ears filling out with red. Before Kihyun could ask though, he shuffled forward on his knees so that they pressed against Kihyun's crossed legs, nosing at his arm. It was weird, and his undead heart was hammering in his chest like crazy, but he already went through this once, he kind of knows what to expect, so he braced himself.

The pain of Changkyun’s teeth sinking into his arm and actively pressing down, canines beginning to rip through his flesh as molars squeezed and pulled, was unbearable, and even though Kihyun healed he was still a ghoul born into humanity, that never had to fight for territory or anything else really. He had lead a simple human life, as much human as it could become, and only occasionally, out of curiosity, tested out his regenerative abilities. But never in this scale, and with horrified fascination and eyes clouded in pain he watched the blood well up and flow down around Changkyun’s mouth as the boy finally severed the bite he took from the rest of his arm and began to chew. The area with the now open wound burned and pulsated, every instinct inside of Kihyun screamed at him to move _away_ and _fight back!_

But Kihyun trusted Changkyun. And with morbid fascination he watched the boy lap at the blood, swallowing it down as best as he could around his mouthful, sucking at the spots were the most prominent veins pumped Kihyun’s undead blood into the open. It was messy as fuck but Changkyun tried his best, eagerly cleaning up as best as he could even though his own face was smeared in the process. Kihyun could only watch, pain pulsating and becoming background noise in his head, he felt his heart hammering and his breath coming quicker and close to out of control but he couldn’t stop _looking_. Changkyun was terrifying, a beautifully terrifying creature that stole all of their hearts but especially Kihyun’s, and it was only when Changkyun pulled back, eyes huge and black and intense, trembling hands pressing a towel over the wound, that Kihyun realized that he was fucking hard in his own sweatpants. He actually got hard while this fucking demon ate a piece of his flesh.

“Hyung…” Changkyun rasped, voice wet and slow, each word dragging through the blood still in his mouth, “...hyung, are you alright?”

When did Changkyun swallow his mouthful, Kihyun didn’t know. He wasn’t aware of how much Changkyun actually took but right now he also really didn’t care. Instead of answering he pulled him into a kiss with his uninjured arm, and the taste of his own blood and flesh paired with this supernatural being was the most exquisite thing Kihyun had ever tasted in this entire life.

Yes, he could get used to this.

 

**MX**

 

Changkyun has a nipple fetish, Kihyun's sure of it, which is why he tried to never let Changkyun anywhere near his own nipples. Luckily, the wolf has sensitive nubs as well, and Kihyun can always successfully distract him by just brushing against them. But he can't always be on guard and observant when it comes to Changkyun, since the boy is his _lover_ and you're not really supposed to be so wary of your lover, right? After all, as much as Changkyun takes advantage of Kihyun’s regenerating abilities he rarely just goes up to him and starts _eating_ him.

So, as Changkyun pulls Kihyun into his lap and mouths along his chest, Kihyun decides to just enjoy the sensation for once and let the boy do what he wants. The fingers inside of him distract him as well, so when a hot mouth closes around one of his nipples he moans and _does not_ worry about Changkyun biting it off.

That resolution lasts only for a couple of minutes.

He feels the menacing spirit energy gather (no matter how many times they practice or consult with Changkyun's parents, it seems the Im family's wolf demon possesses an inherently evil aura that even decades of humanization can't obliterate) and reminds himself that Changkyun _won't hurt me, he has control over his powers… sometimes._ He feels his kagune itching to manifest. Damnit.

“Hyung…” Changkyun growls, deep voice saturated with an otherworldly echo and why, _why_ does that turn Kihyun on so much? “Hyung, I'm sorry but I… I _…”_

“Changkyun I swear, bite me now and I will let you starve for a year.”

“But _hyungggg~_ !” Changkyun always sounds so pretty when he whines, it's _not fair!_

“Hyung, you taste so good…”

Kihyun's eyes fly open as he feels fur brush his face and is met with Changkyun’s wolf ears twitching like crazy atop his head. He feels the fingers inside him moving more firmly and quickly, which _doesn't help him_ regain any control over the situation.

“Changkyunaaaaah! Please, please try to, t-to, ah!” Changkyun sucks viciously on the nipple in his mouth and his hips rock upwards, his cock rubbing against Kihyun's.

God _fucking_ dammit!

In a desperate attempt to get Changkyun to calm down Kihyun impulsively grabs at his ears to try to get him to look at him (and his teeth away from his damn nipple) but it has the complete opposite effect. A loud moan punches out of Changkyun’s chest (his wolf ears are just as sensitive as his human ears, apparently) and his mouth opens wide. But instead of going into the direction Kihyun tugs him to he jerks forward and clamps his fangs down around Kihyun’s pectoral.

And bites hard.

He fucking rips Kihyun's chest open.

Changkyun is insatiable all of a sudden, their nakedness and any arousal forgotten as he strains his neck to gnaw at the now exposed muscles of Kihyun's pectoral, even with his mouth full of skin tissue and blood. He might have just removed more or less skin and a bit of flesh but it still hurts like a bitch. They're equal on strength, but despite the surely horrifying sight and situation Kihyun's dick is still on board with everything that's happening which kind of saps his strength. He needs to do _something_ lest he wants to throw away bed sheets _again_ because Changkyun couldn't control himself. Not even his pained hissed “ _Changkyun!”_ deters the boy whose eyes have begun to take the shape of his wolf form as he chews.

His chest pulsates and the blood trickles down and, again, _why_ does Kihyun get turned on by this?

“Changkyun.” He growls, eyes surely red on black by now as he yanks his face up brutally. The blood on those thin sinful lips makes him mad with arousal.

“Clean it up.” His voice was dead serious.

Changkyun swallows and eagerly does as told, his hips kicking up as he laps at the blood. The sensation of that already longer than usual tongue on his open wound smarts heavily but the pleasure zinging through his body with the cock bumping against his own distracts him. Of course though Changkyun doesn't stay focused on only the blood and starts nibbling at the exposed flesh, and now Kihyun really has enough.

He pushes him back forcefully and sinks down on his dick, luckily _not_ transformed (that…was an _experience_ ) and brutally shoves three of his fingers down Changkyun's throat, triggering his gag reflex. The wolf immediately starts to close his teeth around the appendages but Kihyun just pushes harder and keeps his jaws open with his thumb and small finger (thank god for inhuman strength and skin thickness).

Changkyun whines but _finally_ stills.

They pant in uneven unison, looking at each other in various states of arousal and viciousness.

“Damn wolf” Kihyun mutters, moving his fingers around just to torture the boy who's dick he's currently sitting on (he refuses to blush and lose his composure when Changkyun bucks his hips up in a whine when the fingers press against his throat in a way that surely hurt).

Kihyun squeezes around Changkyun's dick and _finally_ the wolf's jaws relax around his fingers. They both moan loudly. Changkyun's spiritual aura disappears and he starts whining in earnest now, probably only now really feeling Kihyun and all the other sensations that have accumulated while he tried to rip Kihyun's heart out.

Kihyun relaxes his body. Now that human Changkyun is back he doesn't have to be ready for any possible attacks anymore. Hopefully.

“Hyung…” Changkyun whines, trying to keep his hips still and claws at the sheets, face contorted into regret and arousal. Kihyun shushes him and starts moving.

“Hyung, I'm sorry-”

“I know, baby, I know you are. Just focus on feeling good now, okay?”

 

**MX**

 

_It’s not fair_ , Kihyun thought one day, as he watched Changkyun loudly arguing with Minhyuk about the existence of aliens. It was late, they had a somewhat decently timed schedule tomorrow but they still should sleep, but he couldn’t be bothered to put an end to the discussion because aliens were goddamn real and Jooheon and Minhyuk simply wouldn’t accept that! Even though Jooheon hated them with his entire being and was currently wrapped around Minhyuk like a vine, he still adamantly tried to convince Changkyun that aliens didn’t exist while Changkyun pulled the science talk to do the exact opposite.

(Changkyun’s intellect was incredibly sexy, Kihyun had to admit. The boy was one of those super smart kids that had so many thoughts running through their heads that he appeared air headed and weird, simply because his focus constantly changed or stayed too long with one topic. It was goddamn attractive, and Kihyun was very aware that he was whipped as fuck.)

_It’s not fucking fair_ , he thought again as he watched the maknae gesturing wildly and more than once coming dangerously close to smacking Kihyun in the face, _that Changkyun can just bite and nibble away at me, while I have to be careful about leaving a goddamn hickey._ Kihyun’s body healed every little thing, which made it of course easy for Changkyun to get his meals, but sometimes Kihyun just wanted to bite him as well, like now, when Changkyun had his cheeks pushed out in a pout because Minhyuk started to shake his head and loudly repeated “Nonononononono!” as the rapper delved into a detailed explanation about more than human life existing in the universe, Jooheon just vehemently nodding along.

But no, should Kihyun ever start to seriously bite Changkyun back they will end up with permanent scars and a hurt that wasn’t even close to be healed as wholly as Kihyun’s. With Changkyun, no hurt will be immediately soothed by flesh knitting itself back together.

“Hyung!” Changkyun’s voice ripped him out of his thoughts about scraping his teeth along those delicious neck veins, though he only reluctantly looked away from them and into Changkyun’s face. He half expected Changkyun to smirk at him knowingly, but, of course, the kid was too focused on aliens to pay attention to anything else.

“Yeah, Kyunnie?”

“They won’t _realize_ it, despite there being evidence of a lot more habitable planets in this solar system! This is only one system, in this entire ever expanding universe, we have evidence for that, there is _no way_ we’re the only planet where life developed!”

Kihyun stopped lounging curled around Changkyun like a big cat and sat up, because his daydreams (and night dreams, and nightmares) revolving around biting all of Im Changkyun’s soft body will still be there even after educating two clueless fools.

“Even _if_ , and this is a capital If, Im Changkyun Daniel, _If_ there are aliens out there, then they must be so far away from here that they could never reach us as long as humanity still manages to hang on and not extinguish itself! Why would they even _come_ here, we humans suck!” In every argument with Changkyun Jooheon tended to become very emotional and invested and he would positively start wailing to make Changkyun shut up, but in this case Minhyuk chimed right in and it was like a damn street cat singing contest.

Before Kihyun could chime in and argue against Minhyuk, Changkyun started to lean over the railing of his bed to glare at the stubborn idiots sitting on Jooheon’s bed, and without thinking about it Kihyun curled an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to himself, to make sure he wouldn’t fall. Changkyun was not paying attention, and neither did the others, so he just tuned them out, confident his boyfriend would win this round again anyway, and cherished the closeness of their bodies and the smell of Changkyun’s living skin.

He lost himself in breathing him in, nose pressed to the back of his sleep shirt and all of his senses focused on the pumping of Changkyun’s demon blood through his veins. Living blood that he will never get to taste but he can sense it and feel it, under his hands when the rapper was worked up, either from the rush of being on stage or exhaustion after practice or exhilaration after a deep feeding and sex.

A sudden very loud voice exploded out of the body in his arms.

“It’s like not wanting to admit that despite his sexiness and stage persona Kihyun does look like a hamster when he’s eating! It’s ridiculous and ignorant!”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Hush, hyung, you know it’s true, but do you _see_ , Minhyuk-hyung, it’s preposterous to cancel out the possibility-!”

“Why the hell do you compare me and a hamster to the existence of aliens, Changkyun?!” Kihyun pushed him away and on his back, rising up on his knees with his head lightly scraping the ceiling, _indignant_ and feeling utterly betrayed.

“Hyung, right now you’re missing the point-,” the kid tried to explain his way out of the situation, wiggling slightly backwards as Kihyun moved forward on his knees to straddle him.

“I’ll show you hamster,” he muttered, definitely _not_ sulking as he grabbed Changkyn by the hips with one hand and with the other lifted up his shirt to expose his soft belly. He was distinctly aware of Jooheon and Minhyuk sighing in relief and untangling themselves as the conversation slid away from aliens, but he made a mental note to come back to it another day. Right now though he wanted to focus on Changkyun’s cute tummy that really never was much defined, not even for those sinful concept photos for All In. He wanted to bite it _so bad_.

He dove past Changkyun’s hands trying to push him away and latched onto where his rib cage slightly showed under his skin (they all really need to eat more), lightly scraping his teeth along the skin over the bones to Changkyun’s screeching a high “Hyung!”, because, hey, apparently he was ticklish. Very much so.

A delighted shiver ran through Kihyun and he lightly sucked the skin in his mouth to remind himself that he _couldn’t_ bite down, and got promptly kneed in the side.

“Haah, oh I’m sorry hyung, but you weren’t _stopping_!”

Kihyun sat up, one hand still holding up Changkyun’s shirt and the other pushing his hips down, and threw a glare at the snickering boys on the other bed. “That hurt.”

Changkyun snorted and oh he was in for sweet sweet revenge.

“As if that _hurt_ , hyung, you’re a ghoul, for crying-!”

As sudden as he could he pressed his mouth right near Changkyun’s belly button and _blew_.

The rapper’s screeching laughter was probably heard throughout the entire neighbourhood but Kihyun _didn’t care_ , he was too busy blowing raspberries and holding Changkyun down and getting him to giggle until he was breathless from it.

 

**MX**

 

“So, hyung, how long’s my ban of being near your dick?”

Kihyun almost spits out his drink, causing Changkyun to grin as he watches his hyung getting flustered. It is so adorable and endearing, to see this predator getting flustered over another predator teasing him.

It’s not like Changkyun is particularly thirsty to suck Kihyun’s dick, it’s just that he misses lying on those strong thighs that have only become stronger in the past weeks, he misses letting his head fall onto Kihyun’s lap and getting pet and just inhaling the scent of him and just being near him. Kihyun’s been sulky ever since the conversation in the living room, and now that they both have the dorm for themselves for a couple of hours Changkyun just wants to cuddle. But Kihyun’s a little shit and won’t let him _anywhere_ near his crotch, so he has to resort to flustering him to get a reaction.

Kihyun’s face is _so red_ , for some reason. “You-! Do you think that asking like that would make me change my mind any time soon?”

“No, hyung, but I miss you!” Kihyun clearly didn’t expect this, as his furrowed brows lift in surprise. “It’s not that I want to suck your dick, which I do, don’t doubt that, but I miss being near you since you won’t let me!”

Changkyun knows how to pout and uses it to his very advantage when it comes to Kihyun being stubborn, and he kinda hates himself that he didn’t start with the I-Miss-You-thing in the first place to avoid sounding like a thirsty hoe. But Yoo Kihyun is nothing if not incredibly stubborn, AND a Drama Queen, so he has to resort to drastic measures.

His hyung stares at the drink in his hand and the book in his lap with a conflicted expression on his face (Changkyun has to bite down hard on his lip to prevent himself from making a comment; Kihyun looks like this is the biggest decision in his life), but then sighs and puts both things on the table in front of the couch. He levels a warning look at Changkyun and then turns his body slightly, cross legged and open and really, nothing could make Changkyun’s heart beat faster than Kihyun inviting him for a cuddle.

He got up on his knees, much to the confusion of Kihyun, and put his hands down on his shoulders, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to those beautiful lips. He’s glad Kihyun didn’t put a ban on kissing, because he doesn’t know what he would do if he couldn’t kiss him right after waking up and right before going to sleep. Minhyuk calls him a romantic, and Hoseok constantly coos at him, but nothing could ever make him stop kissing Kihyun.

The TV was on in the background, Youtube autoplay of today’s music shows running for a while now. After thoroughly losing himself in kissing his hyung he flopped down on his back with his head in Kihyun’s lap, relishing in the feel of those strong thighs underneath him, nuzzling his stomach that already lost a lot of his abs again, which is totally fine in his completely unbiased opinion. Kihyun doesn’t need abs, no matter how hot his confidence in them is.

After a short moment of nothing and then a sigh, a small hand came down onto his head and carded through his hair, right over where his ears would pop out, causing him to exhale contendly. He missed this, utterly missed this.

They stayed like this for quite a while, Kihyun just caressing through his hair, occasionally sliding down and kneading at his neck and shoulders, and Changkyun hasn’t felt this content and relaxed in a long while. His nose is buried in Kihyun’s stomach, inhaling his scent over and over again until he thinks that his entire being is filled with Kihyun. He could live with only breathing in his scent, he doesn’t need air. Only Kihyun.

Remembering the time when Kihyun pushed him down and blew raspberries on his stomach for solid ten minutes still has him quivering, and he unconsciously opens his mouth to gnaw at the fabric of Kihyun’s hoodie where he knew lay deliciously soft flesh underneath. The ghoul doesn’t react so he presses closer, pressing his nose deep into the fabric until he feels the resistance of his body, and he bites down again, although the thick fabric of the hoodie is the only thing he can feel.

“Changkyun…” Kihyun says, tentatively, the hand in his hair pulling softly but not strongly enough to pull him off. If he didn’t imagine it, he also felt the dick in those sinful sweatpants twitch.

Changkyun _wants_.

Bringing a hand up to push the hoodie away he finally gets his mouth on the cool skin, slowly biting and pulling with his teeth to feel Kihyun shake, to feel the tension rise in his body and to feel that dick getting harder the more he bites down. Blood was rising to the marks he leaves and he wants to feel it filling his mouth.

“Changkyunnn...!”  

“Hyung, can I suck you? Please?” A whine pulls out of Kihyun’s throat at the question. “Please, please can I?”

“Fuck-! Yes, okay, yes-!”

Changkyun slides down his lap and onto his knees on the floor too fast for Kihyun to proceed, his hyung looking dazed at the ceiling and then only slowly directs his eyes down onto him again. They were heated and glazed over, the arousal evident in them.

Sliding his hands up those beautiful, beautiful legs he says “Lift up, hyung, help me pull down your pants” and Kihyun does, kicking them off once they’re on the ground and almost hitting Changkyun in the face. They giggle stupidly at that, _hell_ Changkyun feels so deprived of this man, and he shuffles forward to the dick he hasn’t seen in weeks (and of course Kihyun isn’t wearing any underwear, _of course_ ), feeling the urge to worship it and drive the ghoul crazy with want.

Kihyun reaches for his head, fingers trembling but not pulling at his hair, just touching and caressing in response to Changkyun spreading out his own fingers on those thighs. His eyes are locked onto the quickly filling dick as he gets closer and closer to inhale the arousal dripping off Kihyun. Saliva is pooling rapidly in his mouth so he gathers it up and lays his tongue full and wet against the underside of Kihyun’s dick, groans escaping them both. It is _heady_ , _crazy_ how much he suddenly wants to have Kihyun writhing and letting go under his tongue, and with a surge of desperation he dives forward to take as much as he can in his mouth.

Kihyun’s moaning so beautifully high and needy and it just spurs Changkyun on more. Squeezing his fingers around each handful of thigh to anchor himself he starts sucking, the mass of the thighs filling his hands just adding to the overwhelming sensation of bringing pleasure to his boyfriend.

Thighs that have become more muscular and straining in pants as Kihyun started to gain weight again, thighs that have been driving him crazy whenever he sees them hidden by loose pants or long shirts. Thighs that he had been aching to knead and feel and lick and bite-!

Pulling off as Kihyun starts whining for Changkyun to slow down, the rapper swallows the pre-come and saliva in his mouth, licks his lips, and stares at where he dug his right hand near the crease between Kihyun’s thigh and hips.

Changkyun looks at those thighs, and is suddenly incredibly _hungry_.

They only talked about blowjobs, nothing more, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t tease, that he can’t indulge, and surely he deserves getting to indulge after Kihyun had him deprived of his thighs for days now.

He playfully nips at one to feel Kihyun tensing up, but the moment he does it it isn’t playful anymore.

Oh how he had overestimated his own self-control.

Changkyun maybe has a split second to contemplate how utterly reckless and impulsive his next course of action will be, but he can’t help himself. Those thighs are calling him, those gorgeous thick thighs that can fucking choke him to death.

“Hyung, hyung,” he chants because he feels like he has to say _something, anything_ , but he doesn’t know what.

“Yes, what?”

“Hyung…!”

“Changkyun, what is it?”

He swallows thickly. “I’m sorry.”

“What for, baby, aAH-!”

Teeth, sharp, half transformed human teeth sink deep into flesh, into tendons and veins and muscles and Kihyun screams, hands fisted deep and painfully in Changkyun’s hair but not pulling him off because they made that mistake too often, pulling Changkyun off immediately would result in a huge spray of blood. So Kihyun whimpers and curses, Changkyun watching as tears are being squeezed out of his tightly shut eyes as he starts sucking around his mouthful, swallowing all the blood he can get. It is a fucked method he came up with, suckling at the bite of flesh he has in his mouth to catch all the blood, slowly ripping off more and more and swallowing all the blood, but waiting long enough that Kihyun’s body starts to heal and close the open wound so no more blood will escape. It’s fucked up, and painful, and very efficient, and turns Kihyun on like nothing else.

His dick is pulsing out so much pre come and smearing Changkyun’s face with it, it’s so messy and dirty and should be disgusting, but it’s _not_ . He doesn’t feel dirty kneeling in front of his hyung with saliva and pre-come and blood all over his face, teeth lodged deep into a thick thigh, his own dick probably rock hard as well, he neither knows nor cares. It feels reverent, and one day he’ll get Kihyun to agree to fuck in their respective not-human forms because they will break the entire fucking house and it will be _gorgeous_.

Finally pulling off, Changkyun is satisfied to see already sensitive new skin sealing all the open veins and preventing more blood flow, grinning up at Kihyun’s pained and aroused face. His hyung is panting and looking absolutely gone, dick flushed and bobbing with every breath he takes. He is fucking beautiful.

“Hyung, do you want me to continue?” He laid his hands on Kihyun’s knees, eagerly looking up at him, the adrenaline of feeding coursing through him. Kihyun’s looking at him through feverish eyes, intense and teary and so fucking pretty.

“How, how about I suck you off?”

Up until this moment Changkyun hadn’t even realized _how_ painfully hard he was in his own pants, and the moment Kihyun said it he becomes acutely aware of it, a moan forcefully punching out of his chest.

“Come on, baby, let me suck you.”

Kihyun might only offer so insistently because he doesn’t want to be bitten again, and if Changkyun wasn’t so far gone he would apologize for doing it without asking beforehand, but right now he really, really wants Kihyun to suck his dick.

“Yes, hyung, please, _please._ ”

 

**MX**

 

Kihyun was focused on trying to get the right camera setting, and his pretty ears were exposed by how his hair was styled, that Changkyun really couldn’t resist in walking up behind him, leaning over and nibbling on his left ear, causing him to let out a high yell and twist away. It was a common occurrence by now, one that Kihyun paid back tenfold whenever Changkyun caught him at a wrong time. Which was quite often.

 

**MX**

 

Changkyun had been incredibly obedient for quite a while now. Their managers told them to keep it down, to behave as inconspicuously as possible because of all the dating rumours and scandals that were happening all around lately. Kihyun had been pissed off because rumours always pissed him off and told Changkyun to lay off with the biting and eating and generally demon-ing.

Changkyun did.

He just said, “Okay, I understand” and proceeded to always have a distance between the two of them. At first, Kihyun had been too immersed in his anger and hadn't minded the distance and reserve of his boyfriend, having heated discussions with Hoseok and Hyungwon about dating and the dangers that come with it in their kind of work, and this anger kept him distracted for a couple of weeks. Trash sites and public newspapers are consistent and persistent like cockroaches, after all.

Though one day he feels a sudden and painful pang in his chest as he makes dinner together with Hyunwoo and Minhyuk returns from a phone call to tell them that Jooheon and Changkyun won't be coming home that day, as they are too busy with writing lyrics. Because suddenly the apartment feels too big and the loose shirt that he keeps stealing from Changkyun suddenly feels tight around his body, like it is restricting his movements until he finds Changkyun and can give it back to him, to the person the shirt really fits.

And then Hyunwoo speaks to him about it, gentle face surrounded by the mist rising from the pot with ramyun.

“Are you and Changkyunnie alright, Kihyun-ah?”

“I… think so.” Though his voice turns up at the end, betraying how unsure he feels about it.

They look at the food for some time more, occasionally stirring but other than that just standing quietly next to each other. Minhyuk is at the kitchen table, pretending to be occupied with his phone but Kihyun knows that he's listening. It is a strange atmosphere at that moment, not tense or accusatory but also not completely relaxed and friendly. Kihyun wonders whether Changkyun is hurt by the distance. Whether he ignored Changkyun for the past weeks and didn't realize that maybe Changkyun needed him but didn't say anything to respect his wish (and their careers). He sighs frustratedly, rubbing his hand harshly over his face.

“Changkyun said that he’ll be really happy once all the newspapers calm down again from all these rumours. I’ll be happy too, it’s draining to always see our managers on edge.” Minhyuk remarks pointedly casually, as if he wants Kihyun to realize something.

“I think everyone will be glad when things quieten down again. It is exhausting to see people constantly being so careful.”

Hyunwoo isn’t one for subtlety in talking, but he is doing a pretty good job of sending a message to Kihyun without outright saying it. Trying to organize his thoughts Kihyun starts stirring the ramyun even though they don’t need stirring, nervously tapping the fingers of his free hand near the kitchen counter.

“I mean, it’s not like we are directly under scrutiny, and I think everyone understood by now that there is no scandal to be found among us, but we still need to be careful.”

“Even though our resident couple has never aroused anything except each other all these years-”

“Yes I got it, thank you very much, Minhyuk!”

Kihyun huffs as he hears Minhyuk cackle and see their leader smiling out of the corner of his eyes, and he understands their point, he really does. And maybe he really should stop this ban he laid on him and Changkyun (he tends to lay a lot of bans onto them, and Changkyun always complies, even though he whines and tries to convince Kihyun otherwise), because they were, _are_ fine. Call it supernatural instincts, but they know when to stop and when not to make it obvious, they sometimes sense it in the force or whatever, so. He really should stop punishing them both for things they haven’t done.

When Hoseok comes through the door and Minhyuk calls Hyungwon for dinner, Hyunwoo pats his shoulder gently and says “We’re here for you both, you don’t have to hide anything when it’s just all of us.”

 

**MX**

 

Apparently their collective idea of supporting them always boils down to all of them leaving the dorm empty for a couple of hours to grant Kihyun and Changkyun time and space for each other. Or in this case, to talk.

Kihyun went out to quickly buy coffee for Changkyun while everyone was getting ready for breakfast, pulling him into the kitchen with a surprise kiss on the cheek and presenting the coffee to his lover as if it was the life elixir itself, though the way Changkyun groaned out his thanks and starting sipping with the most erotic expression out of an erotic context let Kihyun know that the gesture was very much appreciated. The rappers had come home late at night and while Jooheon went straight to sleep, Kihyun managed to stop Changkyun from doing the same and made sure the boy washed up and changed clothes and ultimately fall asleep together in Kihyun’s bed.

Now with the members leaving the dorm all at once Changkyun seems to finally grasp the situation, and his eyes widen as if he just got the greatest birthday present ever.

Kihyun _really_ should stop putting these bans on them.

They were cuddling on the couch for a while, mindlessly watching whatever was on TV with Kihyun munching away at the chicken leftovers Jooheon brought from his studio last night, when Changkyun’s stomach growls, causing Kihyun to freeze.

He kept away from Changkyun for weeks. From feeding him, for _weeks_.

Before he could even think about panicking and feeling like the worst being ever on this planet, Changkyun throws his arms around him and nuzzles his face into his neck.

“It’s okay, hyung, I have gotten way better at controlling it, everything is fine.”

Which, of course, is _fine_ , but Kihyun’s still a shitty boyfriend and he will be damned if he doesn’t make it up to his boyfriend.

“Let’s go to the kitchen.”

“Why?”

“I’ll make you food.” And without further argument he gets up and takes the chicken bones to throw them away (Hoseok teased Changkyun once with them, holding them out to him while calling him Kkukkung, and even though Changkyun had complied, he did say that he doesn’t eat bones). The demon scrambles after him, excitement pouring off him in waves, and damn Kihyun had missed this.

He gets several kitchen towels and holds his arm out to Changkyun, who, instead of following his rumbling stomach, kisses him slowly and deeply, full of love and affection and there was a whine working itself up in Kihyun’s throat as he just wants to kiss Changkyun for all eternity and forget the stupid ban.

The demon lets up only after what feel like hours of kissing, both of them breathless and more than a little worked up, so Kihyun wordlessly shoves his arm into Changkyun’s face.

He hasn’t experienced the pain in a long while, and apparently, despite all his control, Changkyun is indeed just as deprived of Kihyun as Kihyun is of him, because he isn’t gentle. Oh no, Changkyun practically rips into the offered flesh and tears out the chunk he had bitten, the yell Kihyun lets out not deterring him in the slightest.

Kihyun stares, holding the kitchen towels under his arm as Changkyun chews slowly and carefully, holding his hands to catch the blood dripping from his chin and making sure it won’t drip down from his hands as well. He is meticulous, licking at his fingers, his pretty lips wrapping around each digit.

It is sinfully hot.

All of a sudden, Kihyun feels hunger. His injured arm is already knitting itself back together, the strain of new skin over new flesh not being able to distract him from the urge to rip into Changkyun and devour his heart. But next to this sudden animalistic urge is a heat much lower but equally primal, as he watches the boy sucking on his fingers to get all the blood off. Changkyun’s tongue peeks out after he swallows Kihyun’s flesh (a piece of Kihyun that is now inside him. It will nurture him and give him power. That thought always made his dick twitch.) to get at the blood between his long beautiful fingers, and Kihyun _pounces._

The ghoul charges forward, eyes bleeding red on black as he slams Changkyun against the wall. The rapper is entirely shocked and doesn’t react at first, survival instincts dulled down since he _is_ in a safe environment and usually doesn’t have to make sure to defend his food. Kihyun as the only possible threat to him has no reason to attack him during feeding since Kihyun himself is the source of his food.

The vocalist shoves his tongue into the demon’s mouth before the latter could even stammer out a “What-?!”, chasing that taste of blood and ashy ghoul meat and _death_ (had it ever been death though? After all, Kihyun is a breathing and bleeding being). He licks everywhere, messily devouring Changkyun’s mouth who just makes some confused noises but doesn’t push him back, holding his bloody and spit slick hands up in the air, seemingly unsure of where to put them. Kihyun honestly doesn’t care what he does with them, pressing the body harder into the wall and pinning him there, hands tightly gripping his waist. Changkyun moans, opening his mouth further and relaxing his body as Kihyun bites down on his lips.

They stay like this for a while, Changkyun pliant and giving and Kihyun all hard desperation. The younger gets a few nips and kisses back in whenever Kihyun pulls back to breathe, which seems to calm him down and their making out slows down. One of Kihyun’s small hands rises up to softly grip into Changkyun’s hair, angling his head to kiss him deeper. Changkyun whines, arms moving up and down but still not touching anywhere.

Kihyun pulls back and mouthes over his cheek to his ear: “Touch me, Changkyun.”

“Hyung…” the boy pants, right hand uncertainly hovering close to Kihyun’s face. Kihyun rests his forehead on Changkyun’s temple, turning his head to look at the hand, blood starting to dry and he just wants to make Changkyun run hot enough that the red liquid will drip down onto the floor.

“Touch me, Changkyun.” And to show that he is sure he reaches out and pulls one red finger into his mouth. It should be disgusting, the digit cold with spit and blood but Kihyun is _hungry_. He practically hears Changkyun swallow and smirks around the finger, shooting Changkyun a daring look out of the corner of his eye, beyond satisfied to see his eyes darken at the obvious challenge.

He senses the other hand coming and gladly turns into the movement of that hand pulling his head back into another kiss. God, he missed Changkyun biting at his lips as he is so wont to do, feeling those sharp teeth on the sensitive skin. He _missed_ them terribly and regrets having banned Changkyun from touching him at all. Now he feels restless, pent up, those amazing kisses not being nearly enough to reduce the heat and hunger and lust cursing through him.

His hand still at the rapper’s waist firmly pushes him flat against the wall as he is aligning their crotches. Moans rip out of their throats as both of their hard dicks rub against each other but _it's not enough!_ Changkyun growls at the sensation, teeth nicking at Kihyun’s lips and drawing blood. The ghoul snarls and reaches his other hand down to pull Changkyun’s legs apart so he can settle in between them better. Practically slamming their crotches together again Changkyun lets out a high startled moan.

“Hyung, Kihyun, what, what’s gotten into you?” The rapper pants, staring with wide eyes as the older starts to move his hips up and down. The blood red eyes snap up towards Changkyun’s face and the boy swallows hard. Kihyun immediately stops.

“Is this okay?”

They stay like this for a short moment, Kihyun serious and unmoving while Changkyun continues to stare at him. The rapper slowly moves one of his bloodied hands in between their faces, watching Kihyun’s eyes snap towards them and then back to his own eyes.

Changkyun shivers at that focus. The boy brings his middle finger to his own mouth and wraps his lips around it, not sucking, just holding it in there. Kihyun shivers as he remembers exactly how hot that mouth is, dick twitching again, and he fights hard to control the urge to rub against the hardness of the younger. Changkyun sensually opens his mouth and pulls his finger out, blood shining and spit running down. He brings that finger to Kihyun’s mouth, smearing his lips so Kihyun can smell his own blood and his entire body jerks forward, sucking on that finger and pinning that body higher up against the wall so that Changkyun has to stand on tiptoes. He growls lowly and watches Changkyun’s face again.

The little shit is grinning from ear to ear and leans forward to nip at the sharp nose in front of him.

“More than okay.”

That was all the permission Kihyun needs.

He grabs those hips and turns around, stumbling to the kitchen table to crash both of them down atop of it. Changkyun scrambles to back up but Kihyun climbs on top of the table, hovering above the demon.

“Touch me,” he growls out one more time before grabbing Changkyun’s face and slamming their mouths back together.

Changkyun whines into his mouth, loud and unrestrained, hands scrabbling everywhere on his body to hold onto _something_ . Kihyun kisses him like a starving man, his own hands trying to touch everywhere, pushing under Changkyun shirt (that he managed to not stain, Kihyun feels proud) and delighting in the hot skin he finds there. The boy's hips kick up at the sudden cold hands on his stomach (because Kihyun always has cold hands, since in a way he _is_ dead, despite being alive) but never make contact where he apparently wants it, the older kneeling over him him and keeping his own hips carefully out of reach.

Kihyun wants to _savour._ For all the years they've been doing this now, the time out period he forced onto the both of them has been the hardest thing they had to do and Kihyun feels insatiable, he _needs_ Changkyun, needs to touch him and kiss and bite and make him moan and shudder and sensitive to every brush of their skin. No matter what happens, what rumors flow around, Kihyun won't allow himself the mistake of distancing himself from his lover again. And by how Changkyun didn't even fight back when Kihyun first pressed him into the wall, he is sure that Changkyun needs this just as much.

They kiss for what feels like hours, again and again licking into each other's mouths, biting and sucking until their lips are swollen and their tongues heavy with blood. Changkyun's heavily panting alongside Kihyun, nipping at all the skin Kihyun is nice enough to give him access to while he himself is hellbent on touching as much of the wolf demon's body as he possibly can. He continues kneeling though, not lowering himself down and giving them the friction they both desperately want to feel. Kihyun wants to eat up Changkyun. Tear into him and make him a part of himself as much as Kihyun is already a part of Changkyun.

Changkyun's own hands finally find something they can busy themselves with. The blood is smearing everywhere as the heat between them just grows and stain Kihyun's pants as he fumbles to open them. Kihyun can't stop the small whine rising in his throat at the feel of those long slender fingers at his painful erection.

He thrusts into the tight fist Changkyun's hands make for him, voice climbing higher as Changkyun continues to squeezes and twist his hands, thumbing at the slit, cradling his balls and pressing against his perineum and Kihyun couldn't keep sucking at his neck if his life depended on it. Resting his head on the heaving chest beneath him he looks down and watches his dick getting smeared in blood and pre-cum. Kihyun knows he's being loud and how it drives Changkyun wild to hear him close to losing control. On another hard upstroke Kihyun comes with a high wail, cum forcefully hitting the boy beneath him.

The urge to close his eyes and just feel the sensation of relief was strong, but Kihyun forces his head up and eyes open to look at Changkyun, because he needs to _see._ The boy is looking at him as if he just saw god, dark eyes wide open and intense, his face focused on every expression that Kihyun makes. It is heady, a rush almost as addicting as being on stage surrounded by their fans jumping and performing with them, to see Changkyun so affected, so enraptured by Kihyun.

He bends down to kiss Changkyun, riding out the last tremors of his orgasm with the help of Changkyun's gentle hands stroking him, and as soon as he's done he bites those tempting lips and mutters against them: “Your turn.”

 

**MX**

 

The first time Kihyun seriously bit him back, way past deep hickeys and scratches, also marks the only time he ever let himself go like that. Ghouls feed off human meat originally, and although Kihyun was humanized enough to be able to live off every kind of meat, when he was hungry, and exhausted, and _hungry,_ human meat became a bit more tempting than other. It wasn't like he he would ever start to gnaw at any of his human members, but Changkyun, part demon and part _human,_ seemed an entirely different matter, and that one time Kihyun just let his instincts rule him.

Changkyun, in all his wisdom and power, tended to forget that he actually could _not_ heal to the extent of Kihyun, and thus hadn't even attempted to stop Kihyun, it was only when they were basically ripping each other apart, Changkyun more or less fully transformed with his claws deep in Kihyun's stomach, bleeding shallowly from almost his entire hip section where Kihyun had ripped his skin off, that they snapped out of it, and the horror and devastation of what they had done could have driven them apart, if they hadn't known each other for as long as they did.

The room was a bitch to clean, they had never shed blood in this quantity, Changkyun had been to the hospital claiming that it was major road burn after cycling, and Kihyun had laid low for a couple of days since he did have a giant hole in his stomach that couldn't be healed in just a couple of hours.

It was probably because of this accident that the others stopped questioning anything that went on with their resident supernatural couple. Also it was this accident that caused them to find a new dorm.

Changkyun healed as best as he could, though he still was completely covered in scars around his hip, luckily not high enough to be seen over the seam of his pants, and not low enough that it might be visible when he’s wearing shorts and squatting down.

For some reason those scars have become over the months sensitive to touch, and at first Changkyun was embarrassed and they all had to learn how to navigate around him now. If especially became troublesome during his and Hyungwon’s How Long performance; at the beginning they surely weren’t standing as close as they are now. But Changkyun saw, because _of course_ he saw, how Kihyun tensed up whenever Hyungwon brushed his hand more intently over his hips and Changkyun couldn’t help but open his mouth to silently moan. It drives Kihyun crazy, with jealousy and want, and Changkyun just plays it up more and more the longer their world tour goes on, just waiting for Kihyun to snap.

 

**MX**

 

"I've got my food right here" Changkyun murmurs, clinging to Kihyun's arm and nuzzling into his side. Kihyun rolls his eyes and just replies with "The usual. Meat of some kind," sending Jooheon off who will forever look horrified and fascinated at once.  
Changkyun inhales deeply and mouths over Kihyun's shirt.  
"Say hyung, can you turn people into ghouls?"  
Kihyun viciously flicks his forehead with his free hand. "No, you dumbass, and even if I could I wouldn't."  
Changkyun pouts and props himself up on his arms. "But it would be so cool if I could simply chew at myself and regenerate!"  
Before Kihyun could reply to that idiocy Changkyun's eyes light up and he scoots closer so that his face is right in front of Kihyun's. "Hyung, can _you_ eat _yourself??_ "  
"Changkyun, _no!_ "  
"Did you try it??"  
" _No!_ "  
"Then how do you know?!"  
"That's, just, oh my god-" Kihyun twists his body and presses Changkyun face down into the couch. The boy is...creepy, in fact, but in an adorably fucked up way so they all excuse his behaviour (and Kihyun needs to, considering he is a freaking ghoul that needs meat to survive lest he starts gnawing at people as well).  
Changkyun wiggles around until he manages to turn on his back, blinking up at Kihyun holding himself up over him. He reaches out his arms on both sides of Kihyun's face and motions for him to come closer.  
"You're in a bitey mood, Changkyun, you'll chew up my lips again."  
Changkyun just continues to make grabby hands, until Kihyun rolls his eyes and bends down for that kiss.  
Changkyun's hands cup his cheeks and they leisurely kiss for a while. He lightly bites at his tongue and doesn't let go for a bit, until Kihyun pinches him in the side.  
"One day I want to eat your tongue, hyung" Changkyun says with that intensity of him that grows stronger when he's hungry or focused on something. A shiver runs through Kihyun.

A good shiver. It used to be a bad one, layered in trepidation and suppressed aggression against a being that is so much stronger than himself. But that was years ago. Now he just sees this adorable creepy fluffball that regularly eats chunks of him.

That adorable little fluffball tries to pull him back into a kiss, but just to be a little shit Kihyun pulls entirely away and starts to get up from the couch. Though he barely stood for a few seconds before he feels nimble fingers wedge around his belt loops and pull him back onto the couch. He could fight it, surely, but why should he, when Changkyun's warm and soft against his back and his arms hold him so securely, when they fit so perfectly together.

  
  


(“Do you believe in aliens?”

“NO!”

“Yes.”

“Nonono.”

“Yes, of course.”

The interviewer looked as if she was having way too much fun seeing them argue about the existence of aliens, and Changkyun and Kihyun already knew in which hotel room they’ll be tonight, starting up a discussion that had laid forgotten for too long already.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my not-so-little experiment! I would be happy to have any kind of feedback, though please, don't feel obligated, as this is my first time writing vore. I thank everyone who tried to read this, especially those for whom it might be a bit out of their comfort zone. Thank you for giving this fic a chance.
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.
> 
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284)


End file.
